Of Love, Of Lust
by mcdreamyfanatic
Summary: Set after the season-2. Derek wants to tell Addison about him and Meredith. But Addison has to fly to NY shortly after the prom to see a patient and she is unaware about Meredith and Derek have sex. Derek meets an old friend and he told him that Addison and Mark had a live-in relationship. Derek decides to keep a secret affair with Meredith. Extreme sexual contents and language.
1. Of lust

**I do not own Grey's anatomy. If I had I would definitely air this scene ;) **

Meredith's hands are tied up with one of her scruffs. She is wearing a red lacy, transparent lingerie. One side is lowered and one of her breasts is bare. Her red panty is lying alone beside her messy sex hair. Her red sexy lingerie is folded up to her belly and that revealed her naval and wet vagina. Sticky fluids are dripping out from her pussy and not to mention she is squirming like a porn star.

Derek..mmm…please I want you to roam inside me..please, Meredith begged.

Who can resist this visual, God this women can give erection to thousands at a time, Derek thought.

No honey, you made me wait for a week after we got reunited, now its my turn to torture you, Derek grinned.

Derek…mmmmm…please I beg you..your fingers and lips already made me fucking crazy..ohh please please do me hard..now..right now, Meredith commanded.

Not going to happen that easily, I am in charge tonight, I have no obligation to follow your command. Let me fuck you with my eyes first, Derek grinned

Derek…please I am almost there and look at you . Your king-size cock will explode if don't do me right now, Meredith panted.

You want my king inside you? Then beg, beg like a dirty horny sex-crazed teen who cannot resist my king-size cock, Derek commanded

Please Derek, I want you to fuck me with your king-size, Meredith cried.

No, say it nastily, Derek hissed.

Derek, little slutty princes needs to be staffed with king's sausage and leaked her sauce over it. She is hungry. Please Derek, Meredith cried.

Derek's grin widened. He pushed his cock inside his little prince and thrusting as hard as he can.

Ohh God Thank you. Meredith cried in pleasure.

Keep saying Thank you my little slutty princes, Derek commanded.

Ohh Thank you…thank you….thank you…thank you… thank you…meredith's voce is cracking because of Derek's violent thrusts.

Who can fuck like a king and made this little princes scream? Derek shouted and then put Meredith's boobs into his mouth.

YOU…YOU…YOU…only you ….ohh Derek I am coming… You make me…ohhh…mmmmm…yeah

Spit it out. Derek said.

The moment after that , Meredith released with screech.

Derek, untie me, I want to touch you, Meredith panted in her orgasmic bliss.

No, bad girl needs to be punished , Derek spanked her butt.

Ouch… Derek what are doing?

I am torturing the bad girl. He spanked her butt several times.

Meredith realized that her body is arising again with his sexy torture. Derek please spank the little slut I have been naughty for a week.

What did you do? Say it loud. Derek hissed and spanked her again.

I made you wait for a week. I deprived you from plowing inside your slutty little mistress.

Derek already untied her and Meredith grabbed his ass tightly so that he can go as deep as he can.

Ohh Meredith your king cannot hold it anymore. Derek panted

Then fill my pussy with your syrup. Nowwwww…mmmm…

Derek released his semen inside her vagina with the last heavy stroke. Their mutual gluey fluids started dripping down from her vagina. Derek is about to withdraw but she spanked his ass with her tiny ineffectual fists. "Derek don't you dare to. She hissed

Why? I thought you are finished? Aren't you? Derek asked without withdrawing his penis.

I am very close to another one. Help me.

Derek rubs his experienced fingers over her clits, not to mention having his king-size penis inside her vagina.

Yes.. Yes… Yes ..Meredith comes again with a scream.

Derek plants rain of kisses all over her body, still having his soft penis inside her. She loves it, Derek knows. After all those porny and steamy exercise they both want to join their body for a while.

So, I see badass, angry and wild king has turned into Mcdreamy again. Meredith giggled.

Mmmmm, Derek moaned while kissing her neck. So I think I have to give you up for tonight and save some energy for the surgery, he chuckled and finally withdrawn his sticky and gluey little king.

Oh God you make me dirty always my little princes. Derek points out his gluey penis, "but I don't mind getting dirty" he grinned

Oh, so do you. Look at my little princes and upper thigh, your syrup is everywhere, she giggled.

Oh that's not just mine, we made this together, hahahaha, he corrected.

So are you gonna tell her? Meredith asked.

No, not this way ,that bitch needs to suffer, he hissed.

Listen baby, unless and until you tell Addison about us and end your marriage I am still the dirty mistress and you are the adulterous husband who is cheating on her wife.

Oh c'mon I haven't done anything as compare to her. I gave up my relationship with you just to workout my marital relationship with her. I respected the vows I took with her. And she lied to me about her relationship with Mark, I could have ended it up and started a new life with you if she was honest, Derek snapped.

Okay, alright baby, we will talk about it later, now come down. She kissed her man deeply.

Sexy lingerie, he teased.

Anything that can make my sweet Mcdreamy wild and horny, she smiled.

**More is coming from the next I do need your suggestions and comments. Thank you.**

**Not a native English speaker. So excuse my language mistakes. Please read, enjoy and review.**


	2. Delicious Dessert at Date Night

**Delicious Dessert at Date Night**

Meredith looked at herself on the mirror for the last time. She was wearing a red strapless dress and it is short enough to expose maximum portion of her thighs. Smoky eyes and blood-red lipstick made her look like a Greek goddess. Meredith put on her red stilettos. She was never conscious about her image but now she does, well not always, if Derek Shepherd is concerned, she tried to make him swoon over her.

Mer, Derek is on the door, Izzi said.

Izzi are you disgusted with my decision? You know..dating a married man secretly? Meredith asked.

If you would have asked me a few days ago, I might have given you a lecture. But after Denny's death I know how true love feels. You love Derek and Derek loves you. Take some time to sort things said.

And for the record you are looking like a high-class slut. Chances are he will ride on you the moment you go downstairs .hahahaha. Izzi teased.

STUP UPPPP. Meredith laughed back.

Hey. Meredith smiled at his man when she went downstairs.

Derek's jaw was stunned by her dream girl's beauty.

Hey screw dinner and date and whatever. Lets go upstairs , we have each other for the dinner. Look at you I want to eat you up damn it Meredith. Derek chuckled.

You are a dirty boy Derek. Now shut up and take for an expensive dinner. I did this corny things, makeup, stilettos, pushup bra just for you now you gotta sacrifice a big fat part from your credit card. Meredith grinned.

Dinner first then I can have you as my dessert . Derek teased.

So when will your wife come back in Seattle? Meredith asked Derek while they were driving back to home.

Probably next week. Derek reluctantly answered.

So have you decided something? Meredith asked again.

Meredith, I know its hard for you because your mom's history with a married man. But lets just live for this week. We suffered enough sweetheart. I slept with Addison every night but that doesn't mean I was not alone. I missed you every moment, I missed you sleeping beside me, I missed you giggling , I missed you waking me up with a kiss , I missed you curling up in my arm every night. Derek sighed.

Meredith felt a sudden burst of joy , OHH dammit I want to rip off your cloths right here right now. Take me home Derek.

What do you want tonight my babydoll? Derek smiled.

I want you to shut up and follow my command , Meredith giggled.

As you said my highness, I am all for servicing you tonight. Derek grinned.

Undress and lay down on the bed , Meredith spanked him as hard as she can.

Derek took off all his cloths in a minute and reached for Meredith's. She spanked on his bare butt and yelled, " I said lay down, I am on charge tonight I am gonna ride you cock so hard that you might pass out".

Meredith took off her panty and threw it on Derek's face. Derek started fondling his penis as he saw Meredith undressing and caressing her boobs, belly and butt. Hey, I can service you babydoll, he offered.

Then do it bitch, service me, she lightly slapped on his face.

Derek slipped his tongue inside her mouth and both tongues played for awhile. Derek lifted her in a suitable position to suck her boobs. Ohh, Derek please go downstairs I am so hot in there. I need you service there right now. Meredith Moaned . Derek followed her command. He set her legs over his shoulder and started licking her clit. The noise she was making made him lick her more harder. She was squeezing her boobs because Derek's hands were busy fingering her vagina.

Hey, I have a condom with your name in it, Derek grinned.

Screw it, I like it bare. We are free from STDS. I am on birth pills. When you creampied me I feel our lovemaking is complete. Meredith was panting.

Derek smiled and asked, so my highness wanna ride on me tonight?

Meredith rolled over and rode on his cock and both started fucking in rhythm.

Damn baby your bouncy boobs make me come way more earlier than I usually do. Derek felt he was near to blow. Mer I am gonna explode. Are you sure you want it inside. Derek asked.

Yes, Yes Yes put some cream on your dessert. I am close to explode. Meredith panted.

Derek shifted position and moved his cock in and out faster. Finally he blew inside Meredith and a moment later Meredith's muscles tightened and she burst into her orgasm with a scream.

Meredith was spanking Derek constantly.

Wow my desert tonight is delicious. He kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth.

He started licking his delicious desert's boobs, lips, neck, collarbone again and felt another erection.

**More to come….Enjoy**


	3. Did He Decide?

Meredith woke up and found herself buried in Derek's bare chest. Their bodies are intertwined with each other as tightly as possible.

mmm.. good morning sleepyhead, Derek kissed her temple. Meredith lifted herself up and planted a deep morning kiss in Derek's lips.

Hmmm seems my baby doll needs a morning quickie, he chuckled. Without wasting a minute she staffed her boob in his mouth. Derek started sucking it vigorously. He slipped one of her fingers inside her vagina to make sure that whether she was wet enough or not.

MMmm I am always ready Derek, she said while caressing her man's back.

Derek slipped his member in her wet vagina and thrust quickly. After a 10minutes bed fight they both come together.

Okay I am gonna go and get a shower. Need to clean the mess you did to my body, Meredith said.

You must need company Mer? Derek asked.

Nope.

What do you mean by No? Derek exclaimed.

Listen, I am pretty much sure you will seduce me in the shower again. And if you fuck me one more time I won't be able to walk. Meredith laughed and kissed him softly and went to take a shower.

(In the kitchen)

Hey, Good morning Izz, Meredith saw Izzi is making French toasts and coffee.

You two make a timetable of sexing and give me a copy so that I can throw away my alarm clock. I woke up by hearing your scream this morning. Izzi Laughed. So how hot was the sex?

You are dirty women. I am not gonna tell you. Meredith answered back. She pretended she does not want to share but actually she was dying to share how her man blows off her mind in bed.

Okay, though I don't want to make you jealous but he has skills which can make any woman to beg on her knee to get fucked by him over and over again. I don't understand why Addison cheated on him.

You should sleep with Mark to unfold the mystery, Izzi joked.

And he has some kinda magical power in his hands and tongue. He is very authoritative in bed but let me take the charge when I want to. Last night we had three rounds in a row. Really , why Addison got laid with Mark?

Izzi's jaw really Mer I am jealous. By the way, speaking of Addison, What did he decide? Is he gonna end it after her arrival?

Meredith's smile disappeared. She is so much into the mind blowing sex that Derek is giving her. She didn't even ponder over this. Will Derek divorce Addison? Or she will just be the secret girlfriend of him?

**Addison might appear in next chapter. Enjoy and review **


	4. U-Turn

So if I am not wrong I have been avoided all day, Derek was at the door of Meredith's bedroom. Meredith heard his voice but did not look at him.

So, now I think you are not talking with me. Can you please explain what's wrong with you. Derek looked concerned. Meredith did not answer, she kept pretending that she is reading her book. But it was Derek, who can read Meredith through and through. Derek came close to Meredith, sat facing her in the bed and took the book away. Meredith did not say a word, tear was rolling down her cheek silently. Derek cupped her face and asked in a soft voice, " Mer, sweetheart you can talk to me? What's bothering you? Tell me everything." Derek pulled her into his arm, ran his finger through her hair, gave her time to calm down.

I can't…. Derek…. I can't. Meredith was sobbing hysterically.

Derek assumed what is coming next. Meredith looked at Derek's eyes and said " Derek, I can't pretend that we have nothing between us, I can't watch you and Addison together. I made things complicated before, Derek, I want peace, please Derek I can't play this game anymore".

And then there was a stony silence. Derek opened his mouth eventually. " Look Meredith I did not mean to hurt you. I just wanted her to feel that how much it hurts to be cheated on."

Meredith finally spoke, "Derek , this is something completely new for me. There was not anyone before you and there won't be anyone if it does not work with you. I feel like I am nobody".

Derek cupped her face and pulled her closer, I will talk to Addison, It has to be ended. Anything that hurts you has to be ended. Derek planted a deep kiss on her lips. " I will be back, I need to talk about us, tonight". Derek jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the house.

Derek found the door half-opened when he got there. He prepared himself for awhile and finally went in. Addison was sitting on the bed, looking exhausted. It might be the workload or journey causing her exhaustion, Derek thought.

Hey, Addison looked up and Derek noticed her eyes were filled with tears.

Addie, what is it? Derek thought in the first place that she probably found out about him and Meredith.

Derek, you always wanted kids. I never let it happen. Trust me Derek, in last few months I realized that you are the man I want to make baby with. I ran some tests at NY….and…..and…. I result showed that I can 't be a brust into tears and sank into Derek's arm. " We can not be parents Derek".

Derek stood there perplexed. And then there was a stony silence.


	5. New Guy in Town

_It's been a week. I don't talk with Derek unless its work related. It feels like I have been dumped again. He said he will tell Addison about us when she is ready. Seriously? If he doesn't love her anymore why does he care this much? He is a good man for everyone, for his wife, for his patient but not for me. I have a history of being abandoned and rejected but when I met Derek I thought I am done with my past. For the first time I felt I am being loved .Somebody wants me. I never gave a crap about love until I met him. Partying, drinking and then fucking a random guy, life was never that complicated. This man came into my life and changed everything. Now I can't even get back to that life. I can't even think about any guy touching me except from Derek. Its not just about all those kinky and dirty sex. When we finish he pulls me into his arm and that's the safest sanctuary for me. I know I will never be able to love anyone else._

Meredith stopped here and closed her diary. She barely slept in this week. She is trying so hard to hate Derek but every time she ended up hating herself. She tried so hard to not to be like her mother. She wanted to avoid medical school but she went there eventually, she decided never to fall in love but she did fall for somebody and somebody who is married and that man left her for his wife just like Richard Webber. ' Meredith Grey, you are no different than Ellis Grey. You will end up being alone and die a lonely death', Meredith said to herself and cried herself to sleep like every other night.

Just leave me alone,Meredith hissed. Derek pulled her into an empty exam room.

NO, I can't and I won't, Derek replied.

Oh really, who do you think you are? My boss? Technically you are but come on, whether I eat or not, I sleep or not that's not a boss's concern. Meredith snapped.

'Mer, please look at yourself'. Derek cupped her face.' You will get sick if you keep doing this to yourself. You need to eat and sleep'. Derek brushed his thumb over the dark circles under her eyes which gave the evidence of sleep deprivation.

OH SERIOUSLY? I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. I have been doing this since I was 5. I was never a kid Derek. I grew up when I was 5 and never had a childhood. I can deal with all this rejection and negligence. Stop trying to be someone who cares for me. You left me, its not your job cried out.

Derek's jaw tightened. ' damn it! Meredith I didn't leave you. I asked for some time. Addison is depressed as hell and I don't wanna be a monster.'

Ohh.. that's the whole point. You don't wanna be a monster. I get it . You don't want to ruin your good-guy image. Now go and fuck your oh-so-sad wife. Meredith hissed.

'Fine, you want me to behave like your boss, I will behave like your boss. You are off my case. I don't want a starving and sleep-deprived intern killing my patient in my OR.' Derek slammed the door and left the room.

Meredith burst into tear the moment he left. How could she make him realize how much is hurts every time she sees him heading towards his trailer with his wife. She feels sick just to imagine that he fucks his wife everyday on the bed where Derek and she spend the sweetest….well actually wildest moments of their lives.

'Chief , you paged'. Meredith peeped through the door.

Yeah, come in.

Are you okay? Richard asked.

Meredith's eyes narrowed. Yes, I am absolutely okay. W.H.Y?

I am the chief of surgery Meredith I can tell you are not okay. Take a day off. Richard said.

Meredith's face turned red from anger. It is not hard to guess who asked Richard to give her a day off. ' Did Derek tell something to you? I am fine I am absolutely fine. He kicked me out of his case. Now its none of his business.'

'When I said you need a day off you need a day off Dr. Grey . I have a hospital to run. I don't give any damn about your personal problems and relations. Go and look at yourself on the mirror. You look like a junkie. Patient will run away screaming if they see a sick face as their doctor. I don't want to see you this hospital tomorrow.' Richard yelled at Meredith and tried to hide his affection for her.

' Wow , you don't give a crap about my personal life right? You are a terrible liar.' Meredith rushed out of his room.

Meredith finished her tequila. 'one more please'. The last thing she could do is drowned herself in a bottle of tequila to release her anger.

You can't drive in this condition lady. Joe looked concerned.

'Mer, enough. You are going home NOW.' Meredith heard a cold voice and she didn't have to look back to see who is it.

Without facing him , she shouted, ' thank you sir. You got me a day off. I don't have to wake up early tomorrow morning. I will drink all night, dance my ass off and pick a hot guy to fuck me real hard.'

Meredith was loud, so damn loud . Derek realized almost all the eyes are staring at Meredith and needless to say they are laughing at her. Derek's jaw tightened. He grasped her arm and pulled her into his arm from the bar tool in a second. ' Please baby, stop hurting yourself. I will fix everything I promise.' Derek whispered in her ear.

Meredith pushed him away. ' I told you I don't need you to take care of me.'

Fine. I will wait until you pass out and then I will take you home. I don't want you to die inside a smashed car. ' Derek said in a cold voice. He picked his glass of scotch and sat on a corner table.

Meredith rolled her eyes and got back to the bar tool.

'Is this seat taken?' Meredith heard another man's voice and its definitely not Derek. She looked back and discovered a ridiculously handsome dude smiling at her.

No, you can seat. That's all she could say.


End file.
